a life time
by riversonng
Summary: Lindsay has a daugther unknown to everyone. When her daugther and her friends are the crime scene how will lindsay react and the others to the shocking news, especially Danny. Will it break their family appart or bring them closer? NOW COMPLETED  : R
1. Chapter 1

A life time

**Prologue**

13 years ago, Lindsay would have had the perfect life anyone had ever had. She would have partied with her friends during the summer and would have gone out with them after classes at college. Instead, she was at home raising her kid. Unfortunately for her, Lindsay had gotten pregnant at 17 after a one night stand with someone she didn't know. 13 years later, Lindsay is a crime scene investigator for the New York crime lab. Though her past and her daughter are unknown to her colleagues and fellow boyfriend of a year, she had a great life and great friend. Mackenzie Sapphire Monroe had the perfect life after being raised by her single mother. Her mom had been going out with Danny for a little over a year and she was still debating with Lindsay for her to tell Danny she had a daughter. All until…

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Mackenzie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She new her mom wouldn't be here because she had spent the night at Danny's house. That meant that Mackenzie was all alone at home. She wouldn't betray her moms trust so she got ready for school, and as she headed for the door the phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie it's me, I can't talk for long but can you ask Haley if she can bring you to school, I kinda got hold up with Danny…" Lindsay said

"Ok mom too much information, I could of gone my whole life without knowing that and I had already planed that and already asked hey to come and get me" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay great bye-bye see you tonight"

"Bye love you to" Mackenzie said just as the phone line went of.

A month and a half later

Lindsay hadn't been feeling well for a couple of weeks. Se had gone to the doctors but they had told her that is was stress related and had given her 3 weeks of work. She had been off for a week and a half and her sickness had just gotten worse and worse. Mackenzie had tried to convince her mother to get another appointment because it couldn't be stress. So Lindsay had an appointment that afternoon.

Mackenzie was sitting on her bed doing research on the internet to figure out what was behind her mother's symptoms until she found one specific site that caught her attention. She heard the front door open and jump of her bed to meet her mom. Lindsay put her purse on the table and walked to the fridge. She grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table.

"Hey mom, did they figure out what was wrong with you?" Mackenzie asked with her little innocent 13 year old voice.

"Yeah they did…" Lindsay said as she put her glass down.

"Mom, are you…"Mackenzie asked

"Yeah I am" Lindsay said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's going to be ok, no need to worry, I'll be here and Danny'll be there" Mackenzie said as she went to hug her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

A life time

Last chapter I said it was one month and a half later, correction it is 2 and a half months later

Hello to all the readers of this story. First of all I want to thank a few readers for reviewing.

Lindsay1234 : Thanks for reviewing, and here is an update.

afrozenheart412 : Don't worry the meeting of Mac Monroe will be in about 4 to 5 chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

One thing I forgot to say in the other chapter is: _**I own nothing!**_

Second of all, don't worry, all my stories will be updated soon. I just have quite a lot of work and studying right now. DON'T LOOSE HOPE IN ANY OF MY STORIES. I will be taking this story more seriously than others but my next one to be updated will probably be how dreams can unfold. There will also be a few more stories that I will put up and to all readers of Seeing the dark, there is about 2 chapters left and it will be completed VERY VERY SOON!

One quick notification for this story, the first couple of chapters might be boring but the action will come soon, those chapters are just the ain information to go on with the action!

The link for the ring in the story is:

.ca/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/tag/wedding-engagement-rings/&usg=_ov3BIl-yM9bnosA_esy6tWahRXE=&h=278&w=300&sz=25&hl=fr&start=0&sig2=yHSo-B9p65g5NxY1Ek-LnQ&zoom=1&tbnid=pasOZ74D0DTE-M:&tbnh=134&tbnw=146&ei=IaD1TLe-FsGa8QPohIXjBQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwedding%2Band%2Bengagement%2Bring%2Bfor%2Bwomen%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dfr%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_fr_CA359%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D415%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=479&oei=6Z_1TPPlCdWO4gaM55ywBw&esq=10&page=1&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=108&ty=58

Now on with the real story! …

…

Chapter 2: How will we get through this?

That night, Lindsay had gone to bed extremely early and Mackenzie had gone to bed with her. After waking up a few times in the night to go vomit, Lindsay was finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning, Lindsay was planning on telling Danny, but what she didn't know is that he was planning to tell her something to. She got ready and made some breakfast for her and Mackenzie. Once they were done, she dropped Kenzie (her nickname) at her school and got to work.

She hadn't been assigned any cases today so she decided to fill in some paper work. Lunch came early and Danny had invited her to a café not to far from the lab. She went to the elevator and just as she began to go in it, Danny went to join her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked

"Humm, ya" she said as she checked her phone. Once they arrived at the café, they took a table and ordered some lunch. They talked a while until Lindsay warned Danny that she had something to say to him and she wasn't sure of his reaction and he said the same thing to her, but Lindsay insisted that he went first.

"Lindsay, we have known each other for more than 2 years and going out for one and I know you are the one for me. I was being a gerk to you at first because I had a crush on you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family and be an old couple playing scramble and babysitting our grand kids, I want all of that for us, Lindsay I love you and I want you to be Mrs Danny Messer, will you marry me?" He asked as he knelt down on one knee and took out a magnificent ring.

"OMG, the ring is beautiful but I'm so sorry Danny, I love you and all you said is true but there's half of my life that you don't know. Half of me is unknown to you and to the world"

Danny just stood there gobsmacked. After a couple of minutes he asked her "but this isn't the end of us is it?" She nodded her head no.

"What don't I know about you?" He asked

Lindsay stood up took her purse and said "the lunch was great, thanks" she said as she walked away. Right before exiting the café, she turned around and said "The family we want is sooner than you think, I'm Pregnant" was all she said before leaving and not going back to work for the rest of the day. Lindsay drove around the city for a while until she decided to finally go home and rest up. Her sickness had come back and she was not feeling well. She fell asleep and when she woke up feeling stared at, she opened her eyes to see Mackenzie lying down next to Lindsay face to face.

"Good morning?" Kenzie said as she had a wide smile on her face

"How long have you been home?" Lindsay replied

"Hmm… For about an hour and a half? Maybe two… But don't worry I finished my homework?"

Lindsay smiled and got up to go to the washroom. When she came out Mackenzie was still there waiting for her mom to get out.

"By the way, how far along are you?" She asked

"Around 6 weeks why?"

"Just wondering" Mackenzie said as she went back to the living room. Lindsay looked at her strangely and fowled her. She sat with Mackenzie on the couch and said "Danny asked me to marry him"

"OMG, OMG, I hope you said YES!" She said as she took her moms left hand. She noticed there was no ring and looked at her mom strangely.

"Honey I couldn't say yes, he doesn't even know about you" she answered

"At least tell me you told him you're carrying his child" She nodded

"Then why didn't you tell him you had a daughter?"

"I don't know, I wasn't ready, you and him are the world to me, I can't risk loosing you"

"Don't you understand? You've been living in lies and pain and don't you think I would like to meet your friends? Don't you think I want to meet the father of the child you are caring? Don't you understand mom? I hate this, I hate being a secret. If you could get your self esteem up and tell everyone about me we wouldn't be having this conversation" Mackenzie said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't you understand?" was the last thing she said before she stormed to her room. Lindsay fell to the floor and cried for a couple of ours. She though she had made a good for doing what she did, she was just trying to protect Mac and her past. Lindsay snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello, Lindsay here" she answered as she tried to hide to pain

"Hey Linds its Danny"

…

**Point of suspense! :P ****Don't forget to read and review! Next chapter should be up soon and I am sorry if it is not one of my longest chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

A life time

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Glad I could finally update… :P

_**What should the sex of the baby be? **_

_**I own nothing!**_

One quick notification for this story, the first couple of chapters might be boring but the action will come soon, those chapters are just the main information to go on with the action!

Now on with the real story! …

…

Chapter 3: Reconciliation

"_Don't you understand? You've been living in lies and pain and don't you think I would like to meet your friends? Don't you think I want to meet the father of the child you are caring? Don't you understand mom? I hate this, I hate being a secret. If you could get your self esteem up and tell everyone about me we wouldn't be having this conversation" Mackenzie said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't you understand?" was the last thing she said before she stormed to her room. Lindsay fell to the floor and cried for a couple of ours. She though she had made a good for doing what she did, she was just trying to protect Mac and her past. Lindsay snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. _

"_Hello, Lindsay here" she answered as she tried to hide to pain_

"_Hey Linds its Danny"_

"Look about what happened earlier, I am really sorry, I was just stressed out and all that."

"So you don't want to marry me?" He asked in a calmed voice trying to hide the sadness.

"I don't want to marry you now, but it doesn't me I never will" she said trying to comfort him.

"Okay, and also now that we are on the subject, are you really pregnant, am I really going to be a father?"

"Yes Danny I'm pregnant and it's yours and you're going to be a dad" she said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked getting more excited by the second

"Hmm. 6 weeks"

"Wow, that's 7 months and a half to seeing the actual baby we created together! He said as he picked up pictures of him and her. The only thing he didn't know is that there was an obstacle in-between.

She chuckle and he asked "have you had an appointment yet?"

"Hmmm… yes, I have one next Tuesday"

"Count on me to be there and bring you there!" she chuckle once more before the made there goodbyes and organised how they were going to tell there coworkers the good news.

…

Mackenzie was on her bed reading _Immortals_ when there was a knock on the door. Her mother walked in and sat and the end on the bed.

"I'm really sorry about before. You're right I should tell them I have a daughter. I just don't know how. You mean the world to me and putting your life in danger is not an option"

"Mom, I am also sorry about before. I didn't really think about how you would feel and stress isn't good for the baby. Take as much time as you need to tell them but you have to tell them. You can't go your whole life not telling them"she said as she sat up.

"Thanks and don't worry I'll tell them just not now" once they were finished there conversation, Lindsay went back to her room and fell asleep really fast.

….12…

A week later

"Hey Linds wait up you ready to go" Danny asked as her caught up to Lindsay who was walking back to their shared office,

"Ya, just let me get my jacket"

They walked together to the office and once everything was set up, they left. As they went down, Stella ran behind them and asked them to get a couple extra pictures of the baby for her and the others.

They got to the doctors not to long after. The administration indicated them to sit in the waiting room and wait until the doctor came to see them. 15 minutes past and then they got called. "Miss Monroe"

"It's me"

"And this is" asked as she pointed Danny

"I'm the father"

"Alright, I just need you to change in this and then we shall start. And also when you will be changed just go on the bed and we'll begin the sonogram." The doctor said as she went outside "I'll be back in 5 minutes"

Lindsay got changed and set herself on the table. She was anxious to see her baby for real. The 5 minutes pasted fast and the doctor came back in with a machine. "This might be cold" said as she applied some gel on Lindsay's stomach. An image soon appeared on the screen and Lindsay and Danny were amazed. "That's our baby, that's it" Danny said extremely excited. "On your next appointment we should be able to find the sex of you baby. The baby looks very healthy and the pregnancy should be just fine" They admired the screen for another couple of minutes and then the Doctor printed a couple of pictures for them and their friends. Once Lindsay was cleaned, the doctor told them some warning and suggested them to get some books, since it was there first pregnancy. The only thing Danny didn't know is that she had already gone through a pregnancy. It wasn't her first child. Lindsay nodded and they left shortly after. After the appointment, they both went there own way. Danny went back to work because he had to do overtime, and Lindsay headed to NYHS (New York high school) **I don't know the schools there so I invented one** and went to pick up Mackenzie. She parked in front of the doors and waited. Not to long after she arrived, Kenzie opened the door and sat down on the passenger's side.

"Hey mom, how was the appointment?" she asked

"Hello and it went great" she reached in her cot pocket and took out a sonogram picture. She handed it to Mackenzie and said "This is your future baby brother or sister"

"Wow" was all she was able to say as she took out her wallet and put the picture of her future sibling in her wallet. Lindsay smiled at her daughter and started to drive away from Kenzie's school.

"I can't wait to show my new picture to Elissa. (Her best friend since they were in daycare)"

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing great and by the way, in like a month and a half is her birthday and she's doing a sleepover for her birthday and she invited me. But it's going to be at her new house which she is moving in soon, like in 16 days"

"I wouldn't be able to say no. You girls haven't missed any of each other's birthday and your both inseparable."

"Thanks mom, I love you"

"I love you too"

By the time their conversation finished, they arrived at the apartment. They both got out and headed inside.

"Mommy again about Elissa and me, we have a project in History and it's to know if she can come this weekend for a sleepover you know, so we can finish it and practice?"

"Hmm… Let me see, well, I'm not sure I think, well." Lindsay joined her daughter in the kitchen and grabbed a big glass of water. "How can I not say no, yes, she can come this weekend. On Friday after school she may come home with us and on Monday morning you girls could go to school together"

"Sweet, that's even better than what we had planned. Mom your great, best teen mom ever" She said as she kissed her mom, took her bag, the phone and ran to her room.

…

Thanks to every one who reviewed… What do you readers think the sex of the baby should be? If you have a request for the story ether PM me or review and I'll see I can do. Don't forget to read and review! :P

Jenifer 


	4. Chapter 4

A life time

_Sorry for not updating my laptop broke down. Anyways, what should the sex of the baby be? _

_Here is another chapter and thanks for the reviews_

Chapter 4: Fun times

It's you and me against the world  
That's what You said...That's what you said  
If You can't be honest with me, then am afraid this is the end

Hurry up Hurry up..  
If you ever really care about me ...  
Tell the truth, Give it up...  
You sound guilty coz you are stuttering

Stuttering – Febe Dobson

The week pasted by fast and soon came Friday. Elissa and Mackenzie were both sitting in their seats in Science class talking to each other while the teacher was explaining the lesson for the day. They were learning about the human body.

"_Okay so the human body contains __58,980 blood vessels.__The__blood vessels__are the part of the__circulatory system__that transports__blood__throughout the body.__ There are three major types of blood vessels__: the__arteries__, which carry the blood away from the__heart__; the__capillaries__, which enable the actual exchange of water and chemicals between the blood and the tissues; and the__veins__,__ which carry blood from the capillaries back toward the heart__.__ A__blood cell__, also called a__hematocyte__, is a__cell__of any type normally found in__blood__. In__mammals__, these fall into three general categories: __Red blood cells__— Erythrocytes __White blood cells__— Leukocytes __Platelets__— Thrombocytes Together. An individual blood cell takes 75 seconds to make a complete circuit o the human body.__The organ systems of the body include the__musculoskeletal system__,__cardiovascular system__,__digestive system__,__endocrine system__,__integumentary system__,__urinary system__,__lymphatic system__,__immune system__,__respiratory system__,__nervous system__and__reproductive system__.__The__human body__is the__…_ Miss Monroe and Miss Carewell is your conversation more interesting than what I am explaining? Elissa stared at Kenzie, while she was staring at the teacher.

"Well indeed it is, sorry to burst your bubble teacher, but I have already learned most of what your teaching because my mom is a Crime scene investigator so she taught me a lot of what she knows and probably knows more in Science than you do. So technically I don't need to listen, so I am talking with Elissa who doesn't need to listen either because I'll explain it to her later. And by the way, the human body contains 60,000 blood vessels not 58,980. Everyone knows that." Mackenzie said with a smirk on her face. All the students _ohhhhed _at the fact she had corrected a teacher.

"And it takes 60 seconds for an individual blood cell to make a complete circuit of the human body not 75 seconds. It's even written in our manual and basically everyone knows that, well maybe except you teacher" Elissa replied. The teacher looked at both of them furious and said "I don't need you to telling me what to do. Since this is the last period, I want you both at the principal's office and to wait for me there. I'll see you both after school and have a little conversation with both of you and your parent because this isn't the first time you do this girls and I'll see you both tomorrow here for detention" the teacher said as she gestured them to take their stuff and leave her class and gave them both two slips. One for detention and the other was a note to go to the principal's office. They both got out of class and burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face when we corrected her?" Elissa asked

"Ya, she was so red" they both made there way to the principal's office and they knocked on the door.

"Come in girls, shouldn't you be in class?" asked. They both handed him there slip and sat down in two chairs in the back of he room.

"She only wrote misbehaving on here, what did you girls really do? I know you girls, you are two on the honor roll and almost the smartest in school but this isn't the first time you girls have been sent here. It's the 3rd time in a week and the 8th this month. What did you do now?"

"We corrected our teacher" Mackenzie said with a proud smile on her face.

"As much as I believe you, I know that's not all you girls did" he answered

"We talked, but we're seated in the corner at the back of the room and what she is teaching I have already learned and I could just explain it to Elissa" She said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Alright, I'll call your parents to pick you girls up" said as he picked up the phone.

"Actually my parent's left for the weekend and I was going to her house so if it's possible just call her mother to pick us up" Elissa pointed out. nodded and dialed Lindsay's phone number.

….

Lindsay was in Mac's office for a meeting about an important case they had. A man was having fun shouting teenage girls and raped and beat some of them. The team had realized he had the most fun with the most beautiful ones. As Mac was explaining to the team that this man had to be put behind bars so all there other cases were put at the bottom of the case piles, Lindsay's phone rang. She took out her phone and noticed it was Mackenzie's school's phone number. She looked at Mac and said "I have to take this" he nodded and she headed out of his office.

"Monroe" she answered. This can't be good, 3 times in one week, she thought to herself.

"_Hello this is Principal Turner and I am calling for Elissa Carewell and Mackenzie Monroe. They had some kind of misunderstanding with a teacher. I am calling to ask if you may come pick them up." _

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can" she said and hung up not to long after. I am going to beat her ass when she gets home. She thought to herself again. She went back in the office and said "Hmmm… Mac, my uncle fell down the stairs of his… Umm… Apartment and he needs me to go help him. Is it okay if I leave. I know my shift doesn't finish for another hour or so but…" She was cut of by Mac. "Yes sure we won't need you here right now and family is more important than work." She nodded and headed towards the locker room. Danny watched her leave and new something was up. He knew her like the back of his hand and knew she was lying. He didn't want her to get mad at him for asking what's wrong so he shut his mouth and didn't run after her. He thought that she made that story up because she wasn't feeling well.

….

The girls were still seated in Principal Turner's office waiting for Kenzie's mom. After about 30 minutes after the call. Lindsay walked thought the entrance of the school and headed towards the office. She knocked on the door and went in.

"Hello Miss. Monroe, nice to see you. The girls were fine here but they have detention tomorrow. You may now leave because I have more important things to do" He said harshly.

They all left and went towards Lindsay's car. During there time in the office, they had talked about Elissa's Birthday Party. Not to make her mom stress, because it's not good for the baby, she had already planned everything and already had her new address. The car ride home was silence. They got home and immediately the two girls headed towards Kenzie's room, but were stopped by Lindsay's voice.

"Girls I need explanations now" They explained the whole situation to Lindsay. She understood and thought it was stupid for the teacher to give them detention. The day soon came to an end and tomorrow came by fast. Lindsay wasn't feeling well all day. After she brought the girls to detention she went to rest up a little longer. She had the day to herself because after their detention, the girls were going shopping for the afternoon, to by accessories for their project, but Lindsay knew that they weren't just going for that. She got woken up by the sound of her phone. She didn't bother looking at the ID and answered "Monroe"

"Hey Linds it's Danny, since it is both our day of, want to come over for Dinner and maybe stay the night?"

"I don't know humm… how about I call you back"

"Okay Fine, I think…" he didn't have time to finish, she hung up.

She called Mackenzie and told her that she was going to Danny's house for Diner and maybe for the night. She explained to her that Haley was next door and to call her if there was anything and that supper would be in the fridge, all they had to do was heat it up. To that remark, Mackenzie had asked her mom if the only reason she was going was because she was horny but all Lindsay said instead was _ha-ha_. Lindsay called Danny back and told him she would be there in about an hour.

….

_Here was chapter 4, tell me what you think and the trailer should be up soon. Here's the address: .com/angellmaya64_

_What should the sex of the baby be? I will update soon. Next chapter should be up before the next two weeks (I think)_

_Jenifer_


	5. Chapter 5

A life time

_THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTIN IN MY LIFE FOR ANY STORY!_

_Here is another chapter and thanks for the reviews. I know its short but next chapter will be up very very soon._

_trailer for this story is up. Check my profile for details. _

Chapter 5: Let me fall

_Let me feel__  
__I don't care if I breakdown__  
__Let me fall even if I hit the ground__  
__And if I cry a little__  
__Die a little__  
__At least I know I lived just a little__  
_

_Let me Fall, Bethany Joy Galeotti_

The weekend had passed fast for the two best friends. Soon both girls went back to school and Lindsay's date with Danny went great even though she hadn't got the courage to tell him about Kenzie.

4 weeks later

Lindsay had fallen asleep on the couch not long before Mackenzie got home from school. Kenzie had covered her mom and closed the TV when the house phone rang. Without looking at caller ID she answered it.

"Hello" She said with a harsh tone

"Hey Lindsay"

"I'm sorry this isn't she, may I ask who's speaking"

"This is Danny, but may I ask who you are if this isn't Lindsay Monroe?"

_Think fast think fast_ she told herself

"Hmmm… This is a friend of her. I'm sorry but she's sleeping right now may I take the message?" Kenzie said as she looked at her mom disappointed.

"I'll just call back later" Danny said not totally believing what the person on the other line said

"Alright good bye" she said as she hung up the phone.

She walked to her mom and looked at her in disbelieve. Not too long after, Lindsay woke up.

"What time is it?"

"Time for some explanations" Kenzie said clearly disappointed

"About?"

"Mom, this isn't the first time we have this talk. Danny just called here and I had to lie to him about who I was. You have to tell him you have a daughter. Are you waiting till something happens to me so you won't have to tell him? What are you trying to prove here mom, It hurts me. It makes me think that you don't care about me so you're just avoiding your problems. Why don't you just admit I was a mistake and you would have preferred if you would have had an abortion or even put me for adoption? Life would have just been easier for you wouldn't it?"

"Honey, I will never ever regret my choose of keeping you. I love you no matter what. And I will tell them when I can. I don't want to risk losing Danny, especially now that I am having his child. You wouldn't want me to raise another child alone would you?"

"I can't believe you just used your baby as an excuse. I can't believe you, I just can't. I thought you would probably know Danny better than that. From what you have told me he will never abandon your baby and if he really loves you, he'll forgive you. You're unbelievable. Don't talk to me; I can't believe what you just said. I don't even want to hear what you have to say because I don't care. I hate you" she said as she stormed to her room.

"Mackenzie Sapphire Monroe come back down here immediately" she screamed at her daughter. After waiting for a little, Lindsay gave up on trying to get her daughter to talk to her again and cried herself to sleep. What had she done? By trying to do what was best for her daughter, she might of just torn her family apart. Neither of them bothered to eat supper.

When Lindsay woke up the next morning, Mackenzie had already left for school. She didn't need to pick her up because that weekend was the day that Mackenzie was going to Elissa's house for her birthday slumber party. Lindsay got herself ready for work and left not to long after. As she arrived in her office, Stella told her that they had a crime scene to get to. When they arrived there, the first thing she noticed were the two people fighting. There was the mother and a girl who wasn't older than 16 years old. That scene brought her to remember the previous night's event. She would let that affect her. Sadly that wasn't the case. She looked at Stella and told her she couldn't be here. She took the keys from her, got in the car and headed back to the crime lab.

….

Later that day: 1:36 pm

Lindsay walked out of her office and heard her name being called. That was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Lindsay"

She turned around really not wanting to talk to her.

"You could talk to me of the record"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You left the crime scene Linds. I mean I covered for you but."

"Ya thanks"

"Look if you have a problem you should tell someone. I was just trying to help"

"Well don't okay, just leave me alone" was the last thing Lindsay said before walking away. Stella just stood there shocked of just happened. She first taught she had left because she wasn't feeling well but then realized that wasn't it. It wasn't like Lindsay to act like that. Something was really bothering her.

Later that night: 10:30

Lindsay knew she had to apologize for the way she acted towards Stella. She knocked on her office door and Stella indicated her to come in.

"I know you need an explanation. It's not that I don't want to tell you but I'm not sure myself" she said. Stella looked at her waiting for her to tell her what she had to when the phone rang. Stella walked back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Bonasserra"

"Hey, Stella we've got a huge crime scene in Brooklyn on Parkside Ave and Ocean Ave"

"I'll be right there do you need Linds there?"

"Yes, it would be good. Danny will be down stairs to come with you two"

Stella hung up and looked at Lindsay.

"There's a crime scene in Brooklyn on Parkside Ave and Ocean Ave, we got called up. Apparently it's a big one" Happiness was drained from Lindsay's eyes when that was said. She looked at Stella with big eyes and as a reflex; her hands went to her stomach to protect her baby.

"OMG, no, this can't be happening, are you sure?"

"Positive, why what's wrong?"

"I… I… That's where my… hmm… my… daughter is there at the moment for her best friend's party" She said as she started shaking. She didn't let Stella answer, she ran outside of the office. She walked as fast she could but someone took a hold of her arm. She was forced to turn around and saw that it was Danny.

"Please Danny you have to let me go" she begged

"Not before you tell me what's wrong"

"I can't, we have to work" she said as she got her arm away from Danny and started walking again.

They all got in the car and drove to the scene. The ride was quiet but when they got to the scene, Lindsay was the first one out. She ran as fast as she could inside and ignored the officers telling her not to go in. Danny was the next one in and told the officers that she was a CSI. Lindsay got to Mac and asked him were the victims were. He told her there were 9 in total and all were dead. At that comment, Lindsay started crying and wouldn't take the death answer and went to see herself if her daughter was still alive. She went in the first room and found Elissa's sister Alexia lying in a poodle of blood with no close. She realized she had been raped and looked away. She went in another room and found 3 girls. She didn't know them exactly but she knew they were some of Kenzi's close friends. She went to see if they still had a pulse but didn't succeed. Kelsey, Keagan and Carissa were dead. She left the room and went into the last room of the hall and when she walked in she saw 3 more girls. Those girls she knew. It was Mallory, a close friend, Erin and Maëlle. She got her hopes up when she saw that Elissa was with Mackenzie and they might be alive. She went back downstairs and went inside the main bedroom. There she saw one girl lying in the bed in a poodle of blood. It was Elissa. She went to her and search for a pulse. She didn't find one. Elissa had three bullets in her legs and two in her head. She noticed that she had been raped because all she had left was her skirt and her bra. She looked around without moving for her position searching for Kenzie. She saw a pair of legs lying down on the floor behind the bed. She ran there and saw it was her angel. She leaned down next to her and searched for a pulse. She didn't find one and she was getting frustrated. She couldn't be dead her daughter couldn't be dead. She put her hand on Mackenzie's neck one last time and finally found a little pulse. She was so happy. She looked down at her daughter and noticed that she had 5 bullets in her back, 2 in her leg and one on the right side of her head. She didn't know how she was still alive but Lindsay was happy.

"Help, I need EMTs here, she's breathing, someone please help my baby girl, please she's breathing, help a victim is alive" Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen to someone with so many problems? Danny was down stairs and heard Lindsay calling for help. He thought he was talking about needing help for her because something happened to the baby but when he heard my baby girl, he wondered what she was talking about. He was the first one to get to Lindsay. He knelt down next to her and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"She's alive, she's breathing"

"Who's she?"

Lindsay looked at him and knew he would be mad at her for keeping this secret. "She's… She's… My daughter"

Danny looked at her in shock. What was she talking about, her daughter?

Danny didn't have time to reply, the EMTs arrived. They took Mackenzie and put her on a stretcher. Lindsay followed them outside but wasn't allowed to come in the ambulance. She went crazy, but Danny told her he would bring her because she couldn't drive. They were about to leave when an officer came and asked for Lindsay. He had some questions to ask her because all of the victims were unknown. Lindsay tried explaining to the officer that her daughter was being rushed to the hospital at the moment but he just wouldn't listen. She finally gave up and decided to answer their questions.

"First question is do you know what all of them were doing?"

"Yes, they were there for Elissa's party"

"Okay, can you name the victims and a brief description to know who you're talking about?"

"There was Elissa Carewell, blond hair green eyes, her sister Alexia Carewell, brown hair green eyes. Mallory Hope, black hair grey eyes, Maëlle Jones, Brown hair with blond streaks, Kelsey Rein, Dirty blond hair black eyes,

Erin Misheline, Blond hair blue eyes, Keagan Rein, light brown hair and black eyes, Carissa Mayor, Black hair brown eyes"

She finished describing them and answered a few other questions and when she was free to go, she asked Danny to drive her to the hospital immediately. When they got there, Lindsay went to the emergency front office and asked for her daughter. The lady didn't tell her anything but just indicated her to sit down in the waiting room. 2 hours later, Stella and Mac had come to support Lindsay, but Danny was there all the time but wouldn't talk to her. When it was just the two of them, Lindsay started crying and Danny took her in his arms.

"Danny, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you it's just I was scared at how you'd react and that you wouldn't want me after, and, and" she said

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay, but is that why you didn't want to marry me?"

"I never said I didn't want to I just couldn't"

"Then would you like to?"

She looked in his eyes for a couple of instants and kissed him. He understood her answer and pulled out a ring from his sweater. He looked at her and said "This might not be the best time or the best place but I want you to be Mrs. Danny Messer. I don't want our baby to live with unmarried parents that don't live together, marry me Lindsay Monroe?" She nodded and he put the ring on her finger. He was about to kiss her but they were interrupted by: "Family of Mackenzie Sapphire Monroe". Lindsay looked up and told him it was her.

"We were able to remove the bullets safely. The 2 bullets in her leg didn't do much damage. The 5 in her back, though, weren't very friendly. They punctured her back bone and her spinal cord causing paralysis from her hips down. She has a 15% chance at walking again. The bullet in her head didn't do as much damage. It didn't touch any main cords or her brain. The only thing it caused is that your daughter will have memory loss and have other normal symptoms"

"I…hmmm… May I see her?"

"Yes you may, I'll tell the nurse to come and get you when she is set. She's in room 345A. Have a nice end of day" the doctor said before walking away. Lindsay couldn't take it. She leaned on Danny and cried for as long as she could count.

…

No one hate me, I had to do this. Things will get better. Tell me what you think and suggestions are accepted. If there is something you would like to see in the story tell me and I'll see what I can do…


	6. Chapter 6

A life time

_**This chapter is describing the shootout. If you're not comfterble with the subject, don't read.**_

_Here is another chapter and thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be up very soon._

_Trailer for this story is up. Check my profile for details. _

_This chapter takes place before the previous one but at the end they're both at the same time._

Chapter 6: Tragedy

The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.

- Mahatma Gandhi

Mackenzie woke up that morning remembering the previous night's events. She got up, made her bag for the weekend and started t get ready for school. She didn't bother waking her mother to bring her, she asked Haley next door to bring her. She knew she wouldn't ask why. When she got to school, she went to meet Elissa and the others.

"Hey girls, you ready for tonight" she asked

"So much, I can't wait" a girl, Erin said.

"Hey, Maëlle, did your mom say yes?"

"She did, and she said she can bring us all to your house" she said.

They all continued talking about the party until they had to go all their own way because they didn't all have the same classes.

School came to an end and Maëlle's mom brought them to Elissa's house. When they got there, they noticed how big her new house was. Elissa's mom greeted them and they all went to Elissa's room which was the last room upstairs at the end of the hall. The put mattresses all over the floor and started making eachother manicure and talked about boys. Elissa's parents came in and told her that they were going away for the night and that her sister was next door with her boyfriend and that if there was anything wrong, they could ask her. Elissa's parents were never home and barely took care of their children. When they were little, they always had a babysitter to take care of them. They were always either on trips or working. Back to interesting stuff, the girls nodded and went back to doing what they were doing. It was getting late and the girls decided to put their pyjamas on and watch a scary movie while eating pop corn, chips and candy. Erin and Carissa went downstairs to the living room to pick out a movie, Kelsey and Keagan stayed in the room to fix it so they would all be comftorble, Maëlle and Mallory were in the kitchen making pop corn and Elissa and Mackenzie also in the kitchen making chip bowls and candy bowls. When everyone was done, they all got back to the room and tucked together. They started watching the movie when they heard walking outside. Since they were in the horror mood, they thought someone was out there to kill them. There was a knock on the door and the girls screamed in horror. Alexia, Elissa's sister opened the door and told them to be quiet. She closed the door again and the girls all laughed. Half way through the movie they heard screaming and yelling. They realized it was Alexia's screaming and her boyfriend's yelling. Then, there was a loud noise and then there were no more noises. The girls had put the movie on pause and had listened to what the fight was about. Then they heard footsteps coming their way. The girls clung to each other and when the door opened, the saw it was Alexia's boyfriend.

"Where's Alexia" Elissa asked him. He lifted his arm up and the girls saw that he was full of blood, Alexia's blood. He told them to get together on the floor and he wouldn't hurt them. They did as told but he charged his gun. "I thought you weren't going to hurt us?" Mallory said between sobs.

"How about we play a little game? Hide and Seek. You all have 10 seconds to leave this room and hide. If I find you, your dead, if I don't well you might have a chance of surviving, don't try to leave all the doors and windows are locked. One, two…" The girls all got up and started running. They all went in groups. Mallory was with Maëlle and Erin, Carissa was with the twins, Kelsey and Keagan and Elissa was with Mackenzie. They all started running as fast as they could, hoping to save their lives. Mackenzie took out her phone and tried to call 911 but there was no service. That man had thought about everything. Kelsey, Keagan and Carissa went in the room at the end of the hall and all hid under the bed. They heard footsteps and new it was their last day into this world. Suddenly, Kelsey got pulled from under the bed. She tried to fight away but the man was to strong. He grabbed her hair and put her head back and said "Guess this game is easier than I thought" He pushed her down and she knocked her head on the desk. She was out cold, the other two girls started screaming and Keagan ran to her sister. It wasn't the best idea. He charged his gun again and aimed it at her head. "Have a good endless sleep" he said as he shot her. Carissa screamed when she saw her best friend's head explode. The assassin turned around and looked at Carissa strait in the eyes. "I'll be nice, you have 2 choices, one, you fight back and end up like your precious little friend or 2 you lie down hands behind your back and it won't hurt too much" She decided that this was the end for her and that there was no fighting back. She lay down on the floor, hands behind her back and closed her eyes. Without hesitating he shot her, three times. Twice in the head and one in the neck. He turned around to face the twins and noticed that Kelsey was starting to move. He wasn't done with her. He decided to have some fun. After raping her, he pushed her down to the floor and shot her. Only that room had taken him at least 2 hours. It must have given the other girls lots of time to hide. He went in the room next to the one he had been in just in case. He noticed that the closed door was moving a little.

Downstairs, Mackenzie was with Elissa and they were trying to find a way to leave. "I know" Elissa looked at Kenzie not sure what was going in her head. "Look, I'm not going to hide while he's killing all of them. We have to go up there and see who he's killed. We know he killed your sister but who else? Look there were at least 7 shots and I know he's not putting only one in each body" She said

"Okay, but what do you want to do, we're not even harmed" As Elissa said that, Mackenzie took out a knife from the cupboard. She gave one to Elissa. "Now we are"

"You think we can dodge bullet with knives?" She asked

"No, but we can stab him and take his gun" The girls each held their knifes thigh and started making their way upstairs trying to make as less noise as possible. They got to the first room and saw Alexia naked on the bed all scratched and bruises. The worst; she had at least 4 bullets in her chest. They went to the next room and saw Kelsey, Keagan and Carissa dead. They heard screaming and figured it was Erin. Mackenzie was about to walk in but was held back by Elissa. They held each other with one hand and their knifes in the other. They walked in and saw that Mallory was bleeding to death in the corner of the room and that the killer had Erin in his arms gun to her head. Maëlle was putting pressure on Mallory's wounds. The man didn't hear the girls walk in. Elissa was about to stab him when he turned around.

"You advance one more step, your friend dies. Elissa stopped advancing. Now, drop the knife" She did as told and back away. He didn't listen; he shot Erin twice and went after Elissa. She had walked out of the room and when the killer walked out of the room, Mackenzie stabbed him in the leg. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor. Since he was at the entrance, he had a clear vu of Maëlle. He took his gun and shot her. Now, out of the 8 friends, there were only Mackenzie and Elissa left. He turned around and said "You girls are going to regret doing that". Elissa and Mackenzie started running down the stairs. The man took his gun and shot Elissa's and Mackenzie's legs. He got Kenzie 2 times and Elissa 3 times. Elissa fell down the stairs but Mackenzie was able to keep her balance.

"Come on, bear the pain we have to get out of here" The girls took all the strength they had left and ran to the main room. They hid in the closed and waited for this nightmare to be over. The man took the knife out of his leg and got up. He went down the stairs and followed the blood trail. He got in the main room and saw that the trail lead to the closet he opened it and saw no one there. He turned around and got hit in the head with a lamp. The girls held to each other for their life. They taught the man was unconscious but when the girls turned around, he shot Mackenzie at least 5 times in the back. She fell to the floor in pain. Elissa got pulled back and that's when the man decided she was the perfect one to rape. One hour later, he was done with everyone, no one was alive, he had won the game. He left the house, him also in pain and left. Mackenzie was sobbing in pain. Her head was spinning and she couldn't feel her legs. She reached for her pocket and took out her phone. While she was writing her text, she was too sore to continue and fell unconscious.

_Alright so next chapter is back to normal time. This chapter started at the same time as the other one and now they connect cuz after the people arrive and everything. If you have any other questions just say it and I will answer. Next chapter should be up soon! __ have a nice day… XD If you review, I will send u a preview of the next chapter! _


	7. Chapter 7

A life time

_How sorry I'm I for not updating? You don't know how much, but I just lost interest in this story and I kind of stopped watching Csi: Ny, but anyways, maybe I'll finish this story, I don't know! _

_Here is another chapter and thanks for the reviews. _

_Trailer for this story is up. Check my profile for details. _

Chapter 7: Save me

It's easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die." – Unknown

Lindsay had fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder. When she woke up, she greeted Danny with a kiss.

"You should go see her" He said. She nodded and got up, still holding his hand. "Come with me". They walked to Mackenzie's room together and when Lindsay walked in, she couldn't look at her daughter. She had wires all over her body. She sat down in a chair next to her and asked Danny if she can have some alone time with her. "Hey baby girl, how you doing? She chuckled, Sorry not very good but hey, you're one strong girl and you'll make it through. Thought hunny, you might not like this but, hunny you're paralyzed. You won't be able to do sports anymore" She took a hold of her daughters hand and that's when Kenzie asked "What happened?" Lindsay looked at her daughter and explained to her the situation. The doctor came in and explained to her that it was going to take some time before she got her memory back. Mackenzie didn't remember the fight that she had with her mom. She looked at her mom's hand and asked her with who she was engaged. Obviously, she didn't remember Lindsay going out with Danny. "Baby, I was dating Danny, you remember? And he asked me to marry him and I said yes" Kenzie looked at her confused, as much as she tried to remember, she couldn't. She tried to sit up and couldn't. "Mom, I can't feel my legs, why can't I feel my legs?" Kenzie started getting agitated and the doctor had to give her a sedative so she would fall back asleep. She knew this was going to be hard on her but Kenzie needed to know that she would be here for her no matter what. And now, so would Danny.

**1 month later**

Mackenzie had been released from the hospital 2 weeks ago. She had all her memory back and was just getting used to the thought of never being able to walk again. They had moved in with Danny for it to be easier with the baby. Kenzie was currently sitting on the couch while her mom and Danny were at the hospital to know the sex of the baby. Lindsay was getting worried because she was gaining more weight than she was supposed to. She had called her doctor and he had said they would schedule an earlier appointment. Mackenzie heard the door open and she looked up to see a chocked Danny and Lindsay.

"What's the matter mom?" Lindsay looked at her daughter and said "You're having twin's siblings. One boy one girl" Danny looked at her and said "There's two babies in there" he said pointing to Lindsay's stomach. Kenzie laughed and looked at her mom happily and replied "I would come and hug you, but seeing my condition, I can't" Lindsay looked at her daughter sadly and said "Hunny, you know you don't have to act humorously about your condition" Mackenzie looked away and said "Well, using it humorously is my only way to get through this"

Lindsay sighed and sat next to her daughter. "I know this is hard on you but you'll see we'll all get through this, no matter what" Kenzie smiled at her mom and sighed.

"I guess I'm just scared of never being able to use my legs even again and I guess I'm afraid of what's to come. The doctors said I have a 20% chance of getting through this but mom it's been a month and I haven't felt a thing, not one twitch. I just have to accept that I might stay like this forever" Kenzie wheeled herself to her room and closed the door. She got on her bed (with a lot of trouble) and cried herself to sleep.

…

Meanwhile, Lindsay just sat on her couch thinking why this was happening to her. Why not someone else, why not no one at all. No one deserved to go through this hard pain. She was snapped from her thought by a pair of arms holding on securely around her neck. She looked up and smiled.

"She's going through something most kids her age don't go through and it's going to be hard on her. She's going to get better and she's going to get used to it, but her memory and wounds are still fresh, the attack happened only a month ago and she lost all of her friends there. She's not even in school anymore, which I think she's going to need to go too sometime, just give her sometime" He told her.

"How could I have been so lucky?" she asked. He shrugged and kissed her. "You mean how could I have been so lucky" she chuckled and they both made their way to their bedroom.

…

The next day, Kenzie shot up from bed, being awoken from her bad dream. She glanced at her clock, which indicated 2:32 a.m. She lay back down and starred at the sealing. She was scared to fall back asleep thinking that her dreams would hunt her again. She knew the man that had killed all of her friends and tried to kill her was still out in New York and if he found out she was alive, he would go after her again; probably until she was really dead.

She closed her eyes once more hopping not to be terrorized again by her worst enemy. Every time, she would dream that night all over again, but each night, she couldn't see the man's face, it was like it was blocked from her mind. She always saw her friend's lifeless body laying on the floor and herself and Elissa trying to run for their life. She remembered begging him to leave and hopping she would wake up and this was all one sick dream. She hoped all of it was a dream and that one day she would wake up.

She fell back asleep but this time with success of not dreaming of that horrible night. She was awoken in the morning by the sound of something falling to the floor. She shot up from bed scared that the man had come to get her family. She got on her wheel chair and made her way to where the sound had come from. She saw on the floor a whole glass jar of sugar in million of pieces on her kitchen floor. She sighed when she saw Danny trying to clean it all up.

Danny looked up and saw Kenzie and apologized for making so much noise. She left him to his cleaning and made her way back to her room. She stopped in front of her mirror and looked at all the pictures hung up. She saw many of her and Elissa and some of her with Erin, Carissa and Keagan. She had another picture with Mallory and Maëlle and another one of just her and Kelsey. She looked up and saw her last picture of all of them together on Kenzie's 13th birthday. They all looked so happy, she though. Mackenzie whipped the tear that had rolled down her cheek and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked at herself carefully and felt sick, ashamed, horrible, sad, destroyed, depressive, **dead, murderer**. **Dead** for being the only one alive, having no one anymore, being alone. **Murderer** For not doing everything she could for her friends. She felt bad for her friend's family, who didn't have the same chance as her mom did of still having their daughters. She felt bad for their family because they didn't have a chance to say good bye to their children. She looked at herself again and screamed in pain. She didn't want to be the girl everyone will stare at in school, the girl the parents will look at with sympathy, the girl with all the attention, the girl with this and the girl with that. She just wanted her life back, have all the pain taken away from her and all the anger to go away. She wanted it all back like never being there. Or worst, she wanted to be dead, she wanted to have never survived and died with all of her friends. She couldn't bear the pain, she couldn't she just couldn't it was just too much for her.

She pushed her mirror as it cracked and split open her hand. Mackenzie hissed in pain and watched the blood drip from the broken glass. She picked up one on the pieced that had fallen and cut her hand more open hissing doing so. She dropped the piece of glass and watched the pictures fall and the blood dripping on it. She looked at herself through the broken glass before passing out.

…

**Let me know if I did the whole "Depression" thing okay. Tell me what you rhink and don't forget to review! Next chapter should be up very very soon, I just got inspired. :D until next time! :D **

Jenifer


	8. Chapter 8

**Follow me on Twitter: JJWonderland4U**

**Helloooooo! I'm aliveeee! :) Alright so I decided to updated this story and complete it in the following weeks, meaning there's just a few chapters left and an epilogue. There's still going to be more drama, I've got something else planned but hum, it won't be something very very dramatic. It will mostly be closure to this story. **

**Right now, I really don't feel like studying soo this is what I'm doing instead... -_-" Why do we even need history? **

**Alright so, to clear out some confusion, Lindsay is 5 months pregnant with twins! :) And hmmm... Stella and Lindsay are okay now meaning they're friends again and Mac got Lindsay of work to let her be with her daughter and she's also on maternal leave. **

She stared at the grave in front of her letting the tears fall down like there was no tomorrow. She didn't understang why this was happening to her, she had done nothing wrong and everytime, she took as many precossion's as she could being around murderers and all. She placed a bouquet of white and black roses on the ground and stayed put watching the emptyness become nothing more than it already was. She whiped the tear that had fallen down and looked down at her hands.

**24 Hours earlier**

Lindsay sat on the couch cuddling Danny when they heard the comotion. Lindsay looked up to Danny her eyes showing worry. She made a move to get up but Danny held her back and sat her on the couch.

"Stay here, i'll go see what it is" he told her trying to be as calm as possible. "Don't worry, she probably just made something fall" he continued.

Lindsay nodded and laid back down and watched as Danny made his way down the hall to Kenzie's room. He knocked on the door and asked "Is everything okay?". When he didn't hear an answer, he opened the door slightly and peeked his head in not seeing anything. He opened the door completely and that's when he noticed the empty wheelchair. He walked in and turned to see the broken mirror, the blood on the floor and farther down, and unconsious Kenzie.

"Oh my god" he crouched down and checked for a pulse and panicked when he didn't find one. He checked again instants later and sighed when he found a light one. He turned Kenzie, who laid on her side with her arms out in front of her. Danny turned her around carefully and took her hair out of her face. He made sure her face wasn't injured and then picked up her right arm seeing that it had a deep cut on her wrist. He picked up her other hand and saw that it was much worse, going from dark purple bruises to deep cuts on her fingers to another one on her wrist. Danny got up and grabbed the first peace of material he could find and tied each around Kenzie's wrist trying to stop the bleeding.

The material filled itself with blood instants after Danny had attached them on. He got up and ran to the living room carefully avoiding the bag of broken glass and looked at Lindsay with pleading eyes. "Call an ambulance." He said hysterically. Lindsay looked up panicked when she saw Danny's hands full of blood. She got up and walked in the direction of her daughter's room but Danny held her back and looked into her eyes. "Linds it's best you don't go in, you'll get all emotionnal and stressed and it's not good for you and the babies" He tried to convince her not wanting his girlfriend to see worse than life already was.

Lindsay tried to get out of Danny's grasp put stopped when she realized he wasn't going to let her got there. She turned around and picked up the closest phone and dialed 911 with her shacking fingers.

Danny went back to Kenzie's room and stayed by her side until the paramedics came. When they arrived, Danny had let them do their work in Kenzie's room and stoud in the hall holding Lindsay. When the paramedics passed in front of Lindsay with an unconsious Mackenzie, she cried letting the tears fall. She stuffed her head onto Danny's chest and cried wetting his chirt. Once the paramedics were out, Danny and Lindsay followed behind and got into the car following the ambulance.

**Xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox**

Lindsay sat on one of the waitting chairs one of her hands resting on her swollen stomach and the other one resting on Danny's hand. They had been waiting for hours but no one had come to say anything on Kenzie's condition. Danny got up and kissed Lindsay's head then whispered he was going to get something to drink and he'd be back. She nodded and rested both her hands onto her stomach. She smiled as she felt one of the babies kick. She rubbed her stomach smiling each time she felt the babies kick. She put her head back, closed her eyes and moved her hair out of her face.

**Alright, this chapter isn't the longest one I've written but that's just to get everyone back on track. I'm already working on next chapter so that one should be up soon. Don't worry, by tuesday at the latest, I promise and I DO keep promises. Don't forget to leave a review,; Follow me on Twitter JJwonderland4U for spoilers, updates and more on my stories. I follow back if asked...**

**Any One Tree Hill fans, check out my other stories and Any Pirates of the Caribbean, check those out too! :)**

**Signed; CaptainJJwonderland**


	9. Chapter 9

**Follow me on Twitter: JJWonderland4U**

**Italics are flashbacks! :)**

**Helloooooo! I'm aliveeee! :) Alright so I decided to updated this story and complete it in the following weeks, meaning there's just a few chapters left and an epilogue. There's still going to be more drama, I've got something else planned but hum, it won't be something very very dramatic. It will mostly be closure to this story. **

Lindsay entered the room and smiled seeing how peacefull her daugther was. He light brown hair were carefully resting on the pillow, while her figure laid still on the hopital bed. He hands were placed on each side of the bed both stiched up and wrapped delicately in a bandage.

Lindsay pulled the chair closer to the bed taking a seat while Danny pulled the other one next to Lindsay resting his hand on hers. Her hazel eyes showed fatigue while her wavy hair fell down her shoulders perfectly. The blue-eyed man kissed his girlfriend's cheek and squeezed her hand as the doctor, they came to know very well, entered the room with his results.

"Miss Monroe, we'd like to speak with you privately in your daugther's condition" he said.

"It's alright whatever you need to say you can say it in front of him."

_She watched him walk down the hall and made a move to get up but failed. Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt a hard sting of pain. She stayed seated a few minutes until the pain stopped. She stoud up and made her way towards her daughter's room until she saw Danny come out with his hands full of blood. "Call an ambulance." He said hysterically. She walked past him and in the direction of her daughter's room but he held her back and looked into her eyes. "Linds it's best you don't go in, you'll get all emotionnal and stressed and it's not good for you and the babies" He tried to convince her not wanting his girlfriend to see worse than life already was. _

_Lindsay tried to get out of Danny's grasp put stopped when she realized he wasn't going to let her got there. She turned around and picked up the closest phone and dialed 911 with her shacking fingers. _

_She put the phone to her ear and waited for the other line to pick up. It wasn't long until she heard a female voice ask what the emergency was. "I need an ambulance, my hmm.. My.." She cried hysterically before clutching her stomach and growling in pain. "Mam, are you still there is everything okay?" _

"Was there anything perticular on your daughter's mirror?" The older man asked flipping the pages of his notes. Lindsay put her hand to her forehead and started thinking. "Hum, yes ah. She, she had pictures. Some pictures of, of her and. Hmmm... Her friends.". She stuterred.

"Okay, we think that because of what happened and her being the only survivor, she making herself go into a dark path, depression to the point of trying to kill her self. Lindsay nodded her head and put her hand to her mouth knowing it was coming. 'We also think that it's best for her to see a specialist to whom she can talk to. The hospital will give her one for free considering the traumatist she just went throught. We'd also like to talk about precausions at home about her handicap.". The doctor stated. He continued explaining everything but at this point, Lindsay wasn't paying attention. All she was focusing on was her daughter's lying figure in the very uncomfertable hospital bed after being home not even a week.

-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox-

Her head was pounding and her hands where killing her. To her, they seemed much heavier than before and hurt much more than they ever did. She tried moving her legs, until remembering she had no usage of them. She opened her eyes and saw her mom resting on a small couch to her left. She tried to pull herself up, but when she put her hands down, she felt a hard sting of pain. She cursed and fell back onto the bed.

Lindsay, who was resting heard some movement and when she opened her eyes, she saw her daugther trying to sit up. She made her way to the bed and moved the hair from Kenzie's face. "Are you alright?". She asked.

"I need help, I want to sit up please.". She whispered. Lindsay nodded and moved the top of the bed higher and then helped the younger girl sit up properly.

-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox

She laid on her side listening to the beeping sounds of the machines. Her hands where under her blankets, too ashamed to look at what she had done. At first it had felt great, like all her pain was being taken away from her. She felt like an angel flying around the clouds just looking after everyone and making sure they where all safe. She felt as her life slowly slipped away from her, and feeling the blood run down her hands but feeling no pain, just pleasure. For once, she felt supperior, at her best like she was normal, like she'd never been part of a crime scene, nor that she'd lost all usage to her legs and that all her friends where dead and she had no one.

But now everytime she moved in her bed, she felt the pain in her hands and wrist and it would sting and she'd feel it up to her shoulders and everytime, she'd curse because it hurt. She felt each time as the skin and the stiches pulled when she moved too fast or when she pulled her arms to far in front of her. She was ashamed of what she did, because now she'd realized that she would be scared for life with the two deep cuts that almost killed her.

She heard the door to her room open, but she didn't bother turning to see who it was. She stared at the wall listnening as she heard the man's voice once again too many times.

"She's free to go now, and I've talked with the psychiatrice and she reserved Monday, Wednesday and Friday for an hour and a half in the afternoon and on sundays from 9 o'clock to 1 o'clock of 3 kind of therapy. An hour and a half of normal therapy with Dr. Walsh and then an hour of group therapy and then one hour and a half of the option that she wants. I'll come back in a few minutes with all the information detailed. Dr. Walsh said she's ready to start the lessons as soon as possible meaning Friday. When she wakes up you can help her get ready, take the papers at the front desk, sign the release papers and book her next appointment.". He explained while taking a few glances in Kenzie's direction.

Kenzie waited for the man to leave the room before turning around to face her mother and her fiance. Lindsay smiled and asked "Did you hear what he said?".

"Ya, and I'm okay with it.".

-xox-ALT-xox-ALT-xox

**Alright next update will be up by friday! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Follow me on Twitter: JJStanatic**

**Helloooooo! I'm aliveeee! :) Okay, so this update is threw my phone so sorry for mistakes! Hmmm... This is the last chapter next is the epilogue! :) If you haave anything specific that you'd like to see in the Epilogue tell me!**

This chapter has a few time jumps but it's essential for this part of the story. Don't hate me for the time jumps I'm just trying to get closure on this story... I lost intress a few months back but I felt bad for not completing it cuz I know how much I hate it! :) I'm hoping the chapters I'll be long but again, I'm on my phone soo I don't know how many words are on here! :D 

**Review replies;**

**Afrozenheart412 : Well, in this chapter you'll see Lindsay talking with Kenzie about her past. My goal was for Kenzie's the therapist helps her open up to her mom. There's a reason for that and it will all be explained here! :) Thanks for the review**

**Lindsay Messer: Thanks for the revieww! :) **

****It had been a week since she'd come home from the hospital, again and it had been 5 days since she'd had her first encounter with her therapist. The appointment hadn't last the whole hour and a half. Kenzie had gotten pissed and wheeled herself out telling her mom she wanted to leave. Lindsay had no say in forcing her daughter to see the therapist; the doctor had mentioned many times. He'd also said that it often took some time for people to understand that Therepist are here to help you and guide you to the right decisions. She wheeled herself down the hallway up to her therapist's office. She knocked on the door before pushing it open and wheeling herself in the room. She placed her chair next to the couch, and with a little help from Mrs. Miller, she got onto the couch. She watched as Mrs. Miller took a seat in the couch in front of her and started the same way she always did.

"How are you feeling today Mackenzie?"

Kenzie looked at the therapist and shrugged. "I feel the same as I've been since the shooting."  
"No improvement?" She asked. Kenzie nodded her head and sighed, before starting. "I feel like I can't talk to anyone. They don't know what I'm going through and I feel awful. I'm ashamed that I was the only one that survived. I'm scared that if I see my friend's parents, they'll all hate me, even though I did my best to try and save them."

The Psychologist nodded, taking notes on her paper and replier "You know, your parents probably know more of how you feel than you think."

"I don't have a father." She stated quickly. The older lady mumbled an apology and said for her to continue. "But my mom's pregnant with this other man, Danny and truthfully, I haven't really told anyone, but I see him as a father figure. He's really sweet and he saved me. He helped my mother through my times in the hospital and he was by her side the whole time. From what my mom told me, he freaked when he found out my mom had a daughter but he was sweet and he pardoned her."

"Does it feel good?" Mrs. Miller asked the teenager. Kenzie frowned and the lady precised "Does it feel, talking about something good and forgetting about your pain."

A smile formed on Mackenzie's lips and she nodded. "It does feel could. There's this warm felling that I haven't felt in months."

Mrs. Miller chuckled and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, life doesn't always have to be dark and unhappy. You have to think positive to get better."

The two continued talking and slowly but surely, Mackenzie was opening up to the psychologist. They said goodbye and Kenzie wheeled herself out. She opened the door, and there stood Lindsay.  
She held the handles to her daughter's wheelchair and started pushing it towards the elevator. "It's nice to see you smile." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "What that lady said to you must have made you felt much much better." She continued.

Mackenzie let out a chuckled and smiled. "Today, Mrs. Miller and I talked and she made me realize some stuff."

Lindsay smiled glad her daughter was opening up to someone, but her smile left when she remembered her daughter wouldn't open up to her.

It had been two weeks that Kenzie had smiled for the first time and two weeks when Lindsay realized her daughter wouldn't open up to her.

Kenzie was currently sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels looking for something interesting to watch. She heard the front door opened and glanced to see who it was. She smiled when she saw her mother. Lindsay went to the kitchen and brought the groceries she'd just bought and came back to the living room with a serious look on her face.

"What is it mom?" Kenzie asked worried. Her mother sighed and told her daughter they needed to talk. The young teenager nodded her head and moved to the side to leave some room for her mom to sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked. Kenzie shrugged and replied "Fine I guess." Lindsay frowned and raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Hunny, I need you to really tell me how your feeling. Why won't you talk to me?" She asked getting furious. Damn the hormones, she thought.

"It's just that. I'm scared. No one knows how I feel. I lost all my friends. I have no one. It's all gone." Kenzie let out once and for all.

"You know, I know how you feel." Lindsay admitted. Her daughter frowned and looked at her mother carefully.

"When I was about your age, me and three friends went to this cafe we went all the time. It was our last time all together. I got up to go to the washroom. I was gone for barely 30 seconds and then I heard the front door bell ring. Then I heard a shot, then another and another. I heard the screaming of my friends. The fosset was still opened and I remembered being scared that the man would hear it. When the shots stopped, I opened the door a little and there I saw a man with a gun in hands covered in blood. When I knew he was gone, I went out and I saw them. They were all covered in blood, dead."

-0987654321234567890987

It had been a little over 3 months that Lindsay had told Kenzie all about her personal experience and the two were very much opened up to each other. Lindsay was Eight months pregnant and huge. She'd been put to bed rest because of some complications and she hated it.

She stared at the grave in front of her letting the tears fall down like there was no tomorrow. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, she had done nothing wrong and every time, she took as many percussion's as she could being around murderers and all. She placed a bouquet of white and black roses on the ground and stayed put watching the emptiness become nothing more than it already was. She whipped the tear that had fallen down and looked down at her hands. Kenzie kissed her hand and placed it on the gravestone which had indicated on it _Elissa Carewell 1996-2010_

After staying there for a while, she turned around and wheeled herself to Danny who stood a little further back, waiting for her. Together, they went home to Lindsay.

When they got home, Danny went up to see Lindsay and Kenzie went to her newly decorated room, adapted to her condition. She heard Danny yell and wheeled herself out the room. She saw him panicking and trying to help Lindsay up. Kenzie laughed and followed Danny to the living room. He sat Lindsay on the couch and ran back to get the babies bags. He came back instants later with the keys and the bags. He helped Lindsay up and they made their way to the door.

"Bye mom. Dad." Kenzie called out. Danny turned around and smiled at being called 'dad' by Mackenzie for the first time. Lindsay smiled but stopped once a contraction came. Danny hurried and yelled from down the hall for Kenzie to call Stella.

Lindsay sat on the hospital bed holding a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket and Danny, who sat on the bed next to her, held a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Kenzie sat next to the bed, with Stella and Mac standing next to her and on the other side of the bed where Hawks, Angell, Flack and Adam.

"What did you guys name them?" Stella asked.

Lindsay smiled and said "This little one here is Louis Mac Messer. Louis for Danny's deceased brother, Mac for Mackenzie and for Mac."

"This one is Lucy Elissa Messer. Lucy, picked out by Kenzie, Elissa for Kenzie's deceased best friend."

The team awed and each took turns holding the babies. "Danny and I were speaking and Mac, we'd like to name you Lucy's godfather." Mac looked at the baby in his arms and smiled. "Of course I do, thanks"

"That's synonym for dipper changes." Commented Flack. Danny laughed and said "Well, guess you'll get that job too, because we wanted you to be Louis's godfather." Flack laughed and nodded, taking Louis from Stella.

"Stella, we'd like you to be Louis's godmother." Stella nodded and mumbled a It's my pleasure.

"Man these babies will get spoiled by their godparents" Stated Flack. Hawks laughed and replied "I think Danny's got that covered."

Everyone burst out laughing. "But whose Lucy's godmother?" Asked Adam. Kenzie smiled and spoke up "I am."

Everyone smiled and Mac passed Lucy to her godmother. "Here you go sister." Kenzie smiled and held her sister closely.

Everyone passed the babies back to their parents and took a seat. They were all talking when they heard a gasp. They all turned to where it came from and stared at Kenzie. The tears were in her eyes and she had a big smile on her face.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked her eldest daughter. Kenzie didn't say anything and just stared at the floor. Everyone turned their attention to what she was looking and gasped when they saw it. She moved her toes lightly.

"I can feel them. I did it, I moved my toes." She yelled moving her toes. Everyone smiled and cried of happiness for the young girl and gave her hugs. Lindsay cried of joy and buried her head in her husband's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, this is the final chapter! It has 3 time jumps! :P Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story and didn't loose hope! :) This story is finally completed, and I can say I'm proud of how it turned out. Alright, so you'll probably hate me for how it finished but I wanted you readers to see how life ended for them. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Epilogue_

**3 Years later**

Mackenzie had graduated from High School after going back once she had partial usage of her legs again. There, she met a boy, Aaron and they started dating. Never had Kenzie been happier and Lindsay was happy. She was headed to study Law Enforcement at NYU while her boyfriend Aaron studied Biology at NYU. Lindsay was sad to see her daughter grow up, but glad she'd found happiness and someone whiling to stand with her (A/N **totally stole the 'Someone whiling to stand with her' from Castle**). Thought, she and Danny still had the twins Lucy and Louis to worry about. Both where 3 years old, overly hyperactive and needed a lot of attention.

Stella and Mac had revealed feelings for each other and where happily married, awaiting the arrival of their first child. Flack and Angell had welcomed a little boy 2 years ago. Hawks had found the love of his life and together, they were married. Adam had started dating Hayden and they were just happy like that.

The whole team where meeting up at the restaurant for their Friday Reunion. Flack, Angell and their son Dylan were the first there. Soon came Lindsay, Danny and the twins. Mac and Stella arrived not long after with Hawks, his girlfriend Anna, Hayden and Adam. Like always, Mackenzie and Aaron were the last to arrive.

"We'd thought you'd never show up." Joked Flack. Kenzie laughed and hugged everyone. After 3 years of physical therapy, hard working and effort, she'd gotten full usage of her legs. If someone would just meet her, no one could guess what she'd gone through. After staying in a wheel chair for almost a year, crouches for 9 months and a cane for a little over a year, she was finally able to walk normally. Obviously, she had sequels and often had back aches. She would never stand nor walk to long because then she would start to have pain, but she was slowly getting better.

Everyone took a seat around their usual table and started chatting away. The twins were being trouble makers as always and Kenzie was always the one to bring them to reality. For a 3 year old, Lucy was very smart and much like her sister. She was an absolute girly girl and wanted to do everything her older sister did, when she saw her considering Kenzie had moved in with Aaron a few months back. At first, Lindsay wasn't sure, but after Danny had talked with her, she'd agreed as long as she got frequent phone calls and didn't live too far from the house. So, they'd found a loft just down the street from her parent's house.

Louis wasn't as smart as his sister, but he was really into sports. He and his father would always go play baseball together. Danny was glad his son had found an immediate bound to baseball and was surprise when his daughter had started to find interest in that sport.

"So, Stella, is it a girl or a boy?" asked Kenzie. Stella looked at Mac and smiled. "It's a little boy"

"I told you" Kenzie put her hand out to Danny and smirked. He pulled out a 50 dollars bill and passed it to her. Stella gasped and laughed. "You didn't actually bid on the sex of my baby." Lindsay laughed and Danny stuck his tongue out at Mackenzie.

"You're so immature." Lindsay told her husband. He smirked and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Eww, mental picture." They heard coming from Kenzie. Aaron laughed and held his girlfriend's hand.

"Please, it's not like you two don't do it" Stated Angell laughing as Kenzie blushed.

"So, how you liking the 18 years old?" asked Mac.

Kenzie shrugged and took a bite of her food. "I'm officially legal in Canada, but sadly not here." The whole table burst out laughing and Lucy tapped her little hand on her sister's leg.

"Why everyone laugh?" She asked in her little innocent 3 years old voice. "Because I just said something and they thought it was funny." The little girl nodded and continued to draw her picture.

Everyone continued to eat their food passing jokes from time to time. Once dessert had arrived, Kenzie had gotten up saying she had an announcement.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Lindsay asked her daughter. Aaron chuckled and replied for Kenzie. "Nah, she's not pregnant."

Lindsay sighed in relief. "Well what is it?"

"Aaron and I talked about it and we'd like to get married. But first, we wanted to talk to you guys about it because you're all family."

"You know your 18 and for someone that age I think you're responsible. Dear daughter, you found a really good man and I. I think you should go through with it. I give permission" Lindsay smiled and started to tear up. Lucy looked worried at her mom and went to hug her and asked her if she was okay. Lindsay laughed at the little girl and explained to her what was actually happening. Everyone went around to the newly engaged couple and congratulated them.

Danny went to see Aaron and told him to take good care of his daughter. After the Twin's birth, Danny had adopted Mackenzie and she considered him like a father, considering he was the only fatherly figure she'd had every since she was born.

1234 56789 0-987654 323456789 09876543 2234567890 98765432 123456789 0987654

**6 Years later**

Mackenzie and Aaron were a happy 24 years old married couple. Kenzie had finished her studies and was a proud detective. Aaron on the other hand was a biology teacher and together they where a happy couple. Lindsay and Danny had just hit the 40s and both still work at the lab with all their friends. The twins where a handful, both nine years old. Lucy was a smart little girl and acted the same way that her sister did, when she was her age. Louis had more trouble in school. He had been diagnosed with Dyslexia, but he did everything he could to understand. He was really into sports, especially baseball. Dylan Flack was 8 years old and an only child. Angell had found out she couldn't have any more children, but both where happy with just him. Stella and Mac had their little boy Samuel Dan Taylor and a few years later, another little boy, James Manuel Taylor. Hawks had a little girl, Akeela whose mother died a few months later. Adam and Hayden where still childless but where happily married.

Kenzie parked her car and waited outside the elementary school. She watched as kids rushed out the school and the twins made their way to her car. Every Tuesday, she had a day off of work and so, she would pick the twins up, spend the afternoon with them, and bring them back before their bedtime. Louis and Lucy sat in the back of the car and tied their seatbelt.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" She asked them watching them through her mirror. Louis started explaining his day and Lucy just listened. When he was done, she started explaining her day. By the time they were finished, they had arrived at the apartment. She parked the car and took both of their bags as they ran to the door. They greeted the doorman and then made their way to the elevator. The wait wasn't long and they made their way to the loft. When they go there, Aaron hadn't arrived yet, but he wouldn't be late.

She helped the twins with their homework, especially Louis and then prepared supper. She smiled watching the two play around the loft.

Aaron had arrived around 5 o'clock, just in time for dinner. They all sat around the table and ate their food.

"You're a much better cook than mommy." Stated Lucy. Kenzie chuckled and looked at the little girl. "Well, thank you. But I don't think I'm as good as mommy, she's the one that though me every secret. The little girl's face light up and she asked her big sister "When I'm old enough, can you teach me?"

Aaron smiled and rested his hand on his wife's leg. He loved how well she was with children. "Of course" Kenzie told her sister.

They continued eating and once they were all done, they all cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. When it got close to 8 o'clock, Kenzie assembled all the kid's things and brought them back to her parent's house. Aaron went out front to get the car and waited for them to come. They drove a short distance and made it to Lindsay and Danny's apartment.

"Hey we're here." She yelled as she opened the door. She saw her mom make her way from the kitchen holding a cloth. "Hey baby" Lindsay kissed her daughter's cheeks and then Aarons. The twins had already disappeared to their bedrooms.

"Mom, we need to talk to you and dad." She stated sternly. Lindsay nodded and called Danny. He rose from the couch and claimed that he hadn't heard them coming in.

"Becoming deaf already?" Joked Aaron. Danny laughed and said it came with old age. To that, Kenzie hit her father's shoulder playfully and said "Come on, you're not that old." He laughed and asked what it was that they needed to talk about.

Kenzie sighed and glanced at her husband. "I'm pregnant" Lindsay's face light up and she hugged her daughter while Danny patted the younger man's shoulder.

"But, I, I thought you couldn't have any children?" Lindsay asked confused. "Guess this is our little miracle."

Lindsay smiled at the young couple. It was unbelievable how happy they were.

_Few weeks later_

Kenzie woke to her phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at caller I.D. Seeing it was her partner, she answered it with a not very welcoming expression.

"Monroe"

**Hey, we've got a body**

"Hugh, okay I'll be there in 30" She hung up and pulled herself out of bed. She checked her clock which indicated 5:35 a.m. She sighed and got ready. She stopped and pulled her shirt up in front of the mirror. She smiled at the small bump that had formed. She felt her husband's arms wrap around her and she smiled. They shared a kiss until she interrupted saying she had to get to work. After lots of convincing, Aaron had let her go and she continued to get ready. She got in her car and made her way to her crime scene.

When she got there, the smell of the dead body was making her nauseous. The medical examiner, Jade also known as Kenzie's best friend saw her friend leave the scene and knew what was wrong.

**6 years later**

She stood on top of the grave holding the little's girl's hand tightly. They stayed there for a little until making their way to another grave. That one looked newer than the other ones. The little girl looked up to her mother and hugged her as she let a few tears fall.

"Hi daddy, it's me Aimee. Today, I made a new friend and she's really nice. And she's new. Me and mommy made cookies and they were really yummy. I miss you. And mommy misses you too." She told to the grave. Her mother smiled and placed the flower bouquet down on the ground.

"She's growing up really fast. She's exactly you. Can you believe our baby's already 5? I mean it as if it were yesterday that we held her in our arms for the first time. We miss you and we know you watch over us all the time" She kissed her hand and placed it on the grave like she'd been doing everyday for the past 4 years. They got up and walked away.

Kenzie unlocked the door to the loft and they made their way in. They got ready and headed to the restaurant for the team's Friday reunion.

When they got to the restaurant, Lindsay and Danny where already there with the Twins, who were both 16, Angell was there with Flack and Dylan. Mac was there with Stella and their two sons, Samuel, 14, and James, 12. Hawks was there with his daughter Akeela and Adam and Hayden couldn't make it. Jade, Kenzie's best friend was there with her boyfriend and their partner, David and their other partner Max. The three had started coming to the Friday reunion and together, they were all considered family. Like always, Kenzie was the last to arrive. She kissed everyone hello and took a seat next to her best friend, with her daughter sitting next to her.

Lindsay sat next to Aimee and repeatedly glanced at her daughter worried. Before everyone started to eat, Stella stood up and looked at her 'niece' Kenzie.

"I want to give a toast to Aaron. He sadly lost life in an accident but will always be in our memories." Mackenzie smiled gratefully and stood at her turn.

"Thanks everyone for sticking with me. I learned that life often isn't like we want it to be, but its life and you've got to deal with it. Sure, losing Aaron is hard, but he'll always be in my heart and in his daughter's heart. Life brought me lots of challenges but I was able to survive them all, and I'm grateful for that. So, thanks for sticking with me." She sat back down and everyone clapped. Jade hugged her friend and whispered in her ear 'You're one strong girl'.

**The End!**


End file.
